The Safe House
by Katherine O'Hara
Summary: Knowing that Harry is the key to defeating the Dark Lord, he is sent to a safe house. When Draco Malfoy is forced to accompany him for protection, Harry chooses Hermione as his third companion. Now they must learn to live together in a small house with zero contact with the outside world until Voldemort is deemed weak enough for Harry to kill, but who knows how long that will take?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Knowing that Harry is the key to defeating the Dark Lord, he is sent to a safe house. When Draco Malfoy is forced to accompany him for protection, Harry chooses Hermione as his third companion. Now they must learn to live together in a small house with zero contact with the outside world until Voldemort is deemed weak enough for Harry to kill, but who knows how long that will take?

 ** _A/N: I feel I should inform you all that this is a HG/DM/HP story that way there are no surprises! Don't like, don't read. Please_** ** _review it only improves my writing and speeds up my updates!_**

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of the characters, that wonderful honor belongs to the talented JK Rowling.

* * *

 **The Safe House**

 _Chapter 1:_

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley when he was shoved, hard, into the wall. He had been contemplating the conversation he had just had with Kingsley. The Order of the Phoenix had discovered Harry was the only way to defeat Voldemort once and for all. They had decided, despite Harry's loud protests otherwise, that he would be placed in a safe house until Voldemort and his death eaters were weak enough and Harry could finally kill him. Apparently it was too dangerous for him to be participating in battles so early on in the war when he could easily be killed and with him their only hope of winning the war. Harry had been working on his physical defense ever since Dumbledore had died and within seconds he had his attacker up against the wall with his wand to his neck.

"I'm impressed Potter" Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy", Harry snarled "trying to take me back to your master? I'm sure he won't be very happy that you've failed another order. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here, I'm sure it's better than what he will do to you when you come back empty handed."

"I don't have a master Potter and I don't answer to anyone. That's why I'm here. He'll kill me for my failure if you don't help me" Malfoy spat.

"What makes you think I would ever help you after everything you've done!" Harry shot back.

"Because you have this idiotic hero complex and you can't send me back there to die. Especially when I have information thats useful to you."

Although Harry lessened his grip slightly he still held his wand to Draco's throat, "How do you expect me to trust you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That's your problem, but if you keep me safe and out of battle, I will do everything I can behind the scenes to help you defeat You-Know-Who. I know the name of every death eater and their weaknesses. I'd be a huge asset to you" Malfoy stated evenly.

Harry agreed that Malfoy would be an asset, but his history with the blonde was somewhat clouding his judgement.

"Fine, I'll think it over and discuss it with Kingsley, but in the mean time you're coming with me. I don't want you going back to your little death eater friends with any information" Harry said as he harshly grabbed Malfoy's collar and dragged him along.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Malfoy muttered.

* * *

Harry immediately brought Malfoy to Grimmauld Place and flooed the Minister. Despite the fact that he was a very busy man, Kingsley always had time for Harry. It was one upside to being the boy who lived. He had been worried at first about taking a death eater into the Order's Headquarters, but decided that Malfoy would never be able to go back and tell them, so it would be perfectly safe. After Kingsley had said he was on his way, Harry walked back into the front hall where Malfoy was standing arms crossed in front of his chest and one ankle resting on top of the other looking as if he owned the place.

"Is this the old Black House?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Uh yeah" Harry said confused "Sirius gave it to me before he died. How did you know?"

"My mom used to describe it to me as a kid" Malfoy said, still lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh" Harry stated dumbly. "Well that means you know the way to the kitchen".

As soon as they entered, Kingsley came out of the green flames closely followed by Nymphadora Tonks, one of his fellow aurors and also one of Harry's favorite people.

"Blimey Harry!", she yelled, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Harry laughed, "I know, it's been too long!"

"Yes, yes", Kingsley sighed trying to hold back a smile, "I'm happy for your little reunion, but as you know Potter I'm a very busy man and you said we had a 'situation you thought I should be made aware of' if I recall correctly".

"Oh, right" Harry grinned sheepishly, "sorry. Malfoy get in here!"

"Malfoy?" Tonks said sounding alarmed.

"The one and only" Malfoy came in grinning.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" she cried.

"Well, see the thing is.." Harry said sounding nervous "I agreed to keep him safe in exchange for his help and information on the death eaters".

"Harry…." Tonks trailed off sounding unsure.

"I think it's a great idea" Kingsley put in.

"You do?" the other three said in surprise.

"Yes, and Mr Malfoy will live in the safehouse with you"

"Woah.. wait just a second.." started Harry

"No way in bloody hell am I living in a safe house with him", Draco sneered in disgust.

"Well neither of you have a choice", Kingsley said firmly implying there was no room left for argument.

"But Kingsley!" Harry yelled, "I was supposed to share that safe house with Ron and Hermione!"

"Well you can still share it with one of them, you're just going to have to choose which one".

"I can't do that! I can't choose just one of them!" Harry protested.

"You expect me to live with the mudblood or Weaselbee?" Draco sneered.

"Hey!" Harry growled, "don't you dare call her that!"

"Aw, trying to stick up for your girlfriend Potter? Or wait.. I thought she was with the Weasel" Draco pretended to think for a second and then snapped his fingers and smirked, "you two share her don't you?"

"Permission to hex him?" Harry asked Kingsley with as much calm as he could muster.

"As much as I would love to say yes Harry, unfortunately I cannot condone it."

If looks could kill, Draco would be no more than a pile of ashes on the ground. Meanwhile, Draco looked like the cat who had got the cream.

"So then, It's all settled." Kingsley continued calmly as if none of the previous events had occurred. "Harry, Tonks will meet you here on Tuesday with either Ron or Hermione. She will take you to the safe house where Mr. Malfoy and I will be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter and please review if you get the chance. They are really great to read and it certainly helps me write the next chapter faster! (which I am currently in the process of right now)**

* * *

 **The Safe House**

 _Chapter 2:_

As Tuesday came around, Grimmauld Place was loud and noisy. Everyone was bustling around, and Molly Weasley was fretting that Harry would not eat enough when he had no one to tell him to take seconds. Harry argued with Ron about who should be staying at the safe house with him. Although he had decided three days earlier that it would be Hermione, Ron was not happy with being left behind and as soon as he had heard the news that morning, demanded Malfoy be chucked out to the curb so that the three could live in the safe house together.

"I can't believe you're choosing Malfoy over me, your best friend!" Ron yelled, being dramatic as always.

"Ron don't be ridiculous, I'm not replacing you with Malfoy. It's just the way things have to be!" Harry tried to placate the seething red head.

"And how come you chose Hermione over me Harry?", Ron continued, "why am I always the lone man out when it comes to the three of us?", at this point Ron lowered his voice before Harry could deny anything and whispered, "and besides Harry, you know how I feel about her, I can't believe you're ready to steal her for yourself!"

"Woah! Ron! Are you bloody hearing yourself right now! You know I love Hermione like a sister and I'm choosing her because she is less likely to provoke Malfoy every chance she gets and try to hex him to the next century." Harry sighed and took a deep breath, "we both know you're temper Ron, and it's obvious Hermione would be a better choice in this situation. Not to mention the fact that the three of us will be researching the entire time with only a library to keep us entertained."

At this point, Ron had begun to realize that he really didn't want to stay somewhere with only a library for company and thus ended the argument.

"You're right Harry, Hermione is the better choice. Plus it won't be for that long and I'm sure Kingsley will let us see each other once and awhile."

"Unfortunately Mr. Weasley, Potter will not be able to have any visitors or leave the safe house at any time. He will not have any human contact outside of Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy until Voldemort is deemed weak enough for Harry to kill."

Kingsley had apparently entered sometime during Harry and Ron's argument and somehow thought now was a suitable time to make his presence known.

"What!?", Ron shouted looking frantically at Harry hoping he would say something to deny it.

"I..I didn't know" was was all Harry managed to get out before Hermione entered the room.

"Oh good, I thought I'd find you boys here.. I just finished packing. Ron I hope you're okay with this, I know Harry only picked me over you because of the library." She continued to ramble on before noticing the thick tension in the room. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

Kingsley proceeded to inform Hermione of the protocol involved in living in the safe house.

"But", she started, "but… thats insane! No contact with the outside world!? Thats crazy!" she said desperately, hoping, just like Ron, for someone to deny the claim.

"Look Hermione, you don't have to stay in the safe house with me and Malfoy if you don't want to. I mean, living for who knows how long with just the two of us for company would be hell for you."

"No Harry," Hermione gave him an affectionate smile, "someone's got to keep the two of you from killing each other".

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I am Harry, I'll always stand by you" she said while embracing him in a hug.

"Thanks Mione it really means a lot that you're doing this".

"Alright," Kingsley cut off the intimate moment with a cough, "say your goodbyes, we are leaving in 10 minutes".

So both Hermione and Harry hugged every last member of the Weasley family and when they got to Ron the trio embraced in a giant group hug.

"I'll miss you guys, but it probably won't be any longer than a year, It'll go by before we know it" Ron stated confidently.

Before Hermione stepped through the floo Ron planted a giant kiss on her lips but before she managed to process anything, Harry had tugged her into the fireplace. She faintly heard Ron's "bye Mione" before she was standing in the living area of her new home where she would be residing indefinitely.

"Well hello there Granger. Fancy seeing you here" Draco drawled. "Potter" he nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back.

Noticing the glare Hermione had fixed on Draco, Harry quickly dragged her in the other direction. "Come on Mione, let's go see your new room!"

As Hermione explored her room, Harry had a serious talk with Draco.

"So I will say it again, the term mudblood with not be used in the house or I have no problem hexing you into next year".

"Alright alright Potter, jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist".

Dinner was a tense and awkward affair. Draco had immediately picked up his meal and made a beeline for his room without so much as a single word of thanks. Afterward, Harry and Hermione had eaten at the table in complete silence. It felt odd for both of them, being alone without Ron and having Draco's constant presence. It had dampened their spirits. Hermione went into the library after dinner while Draco shouted at them both to keep it down because he was going to bed. Harry was left doing the dishes in a hopeless attempt of getting rid of his boredom, and to somewhat piss Draco off. He really hoped it wouldn't be like this every night, at least between him and Hermione. He had no intention of becoming chummy with Draco bloody Malfoy, but he also had no intention of remaining this lonely. Meanwhile Hermione was replaying the last minute kiss Ron had given her over and over again in her head. She had had a schoolgirl crush on him since they were young, but he chose the moment she was leaving to show her he felt the same. Or at least thought he did. Typical Ron. Her feelings for her red headed best friend weren't as strong as the once were, probably due to the fact that she had suppressed them for as long as she had. She didn't know how long she would be staying in this insufferable safe house, but she wished Ron still felt the same when when she returned to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'll work on updating faster. Continue to review, they are such a great way to motivate me!**

* * *

 **The Safe House**

 _Chapter 3:_

It had been weeks since their first night in the safe house and a routine had developed between the three. Draco would wake up at the crack of dawn and make coffee for himself and then sit down and proceed to read the daily prophet while Hermione made them breakfast. When Harry thought about it, he realized how eerily domestic it was and suppressed a shiver. Harry, who was _not_ a morning person, would stroll in around nine and eat whatever leftovers of Hermione's cooking he could find. All afternoon Hermione and Draco would sit in the small library and argue for hours, because somehow they had differing opinions on _everything_. Hermione believed it was because Draco enjoyed spiting her, Draco believed Hermione did it to retain her pride, and Harry just wanted the massive headache they were giving him to go away.

That morning they were reviewing the death eaters strengths and weaknesses in hopes of presenting the Order with a somewhat useful list of ideas for battle tactics.

"No Malfoy, the order can't fight in a battle of that magnitude without enough backup. They'll all be injured and possibly killed". Hermione had already engaged in a heated argument with Malfoy over the questionable strategies he was coming up with.

"When are you gonna get it through your head Granger that a war has casualties! A lot of them! You just have to know when the gain is greater than the loss, and in this case it is". Draco looked like he wanted to shake some sense in to her, and for a moment Harry sympathized with him, Hermione could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to be.

"No gain could possibly be greater than the loss of a _life_ Malfoy!" Hermione had begun to shout. "How could you be so heartless!?"

"You can let your emotions affect your judgement and claim that you are minimizing our losses all you want, but at the end of the day, my tactics are gonna win us the war" Draco said coldly as he stared her down.

Sensing the rising tension, Harry quickly intervened and directed their attention to a completely different subject.

"Look, Kingsley just sent me a coded letter and we both know it'll take me twice as you two long to decode it, so why don't you stop fighting and figure out what it says."

"Listen Potter.." Malfoy began at the same time Hermione shouted "Harry! How can you not take my side in this!"

"I'm so sick of you two bickering like first years, grow up and act like the adults you are" Harry demanded.

That effectively shut them both up and they began to decode the letter in silence.

When they were finished Draco cleared his throat and read the missive, "Another Death Eater raid. Two muggle deaths. One captured death eater [Rosier] in custody. All information regarding Rosier is to be sent to me immediately. Order is all safe."

"Well," Harry said dully "that was straight to the point."

"Rosier isn't very high up in the Dark Lord's ranks. He won't have much information useful to the Order, but I suppose it's better than nothing." Draco sighed, "Rosier's reckless. He won't flee a loosing fight and that only makes him more stupid than loyal. The Dark Lord knows this and doesn't trust him with anything too important."

"What about you Malfoy?" Harry said angrily. He was suddenly furious with Draco for everything he had done. "Were you loyal enough to be entrusted with anything important? I mean clearly you must have had some rank if he gave you the task of killing the wizard he feared most."

"Harry.." Hermione tried to interject, knowing this would only lead to a giant fight between the two boys.

"Yes Potter," Draco sneered "I was high in the ranks because I was a Malfoy and because he believed I could handle it. Is that what you expect to hear?" Draco's voice began to slowly rise, "the only reason the Dark Lord gave me that task was to watch me fail and then kill me so I could be made an example of to my coward of a father."

The fight seemed to immediately leave Harry. He had been there on that tower. On the night Malfoy should have killed Dumbledore, and he saw how much he didn't want to go through with it. He was just a scared little boy.

"I was there." Harry said it so quietly Draco wan't sure if he had heard him.

"What?" Draco snapped, still mad from his outburst, "What are you talking about? You were where?"

"I was there." Harry repeated a little louder "On the tower, when you almost killed him. I was there."

Draco looked dumbfounded "What? No. You couldn't have been there. The only other person on that tower was D-Dumbledore." Draco seemed to have trouble forcing out the name of his late headmaster.

"I was under my invisibility cloak. Dumbledore had put me in a body bind curse and I couldn't move so I watched from the corner of the tower. I watched as he offered you protection and I watched as you struggled not to accept it. I watched when Snape cast the killing curse instead of you. I was there" Harry finished in a whisper.

Draco's mind was whirling. He thought he was the only one still alive who knew what had happened on the tower before the Death Eaters had joined him. It was one of Draco's weakest moments and to know that his greatest rival had been there to witness it shamed Draco more than he thought possible. He suddenly remembered what had happened in the girls bathroom. It seemed to be thing with Potter. He always showed up when Draco was at his weakest.

"Why do you always have to show up where you're not wanted Potter?" Draco said, annoyed and more than a little exasperated.

Harry gave a small grin, "I live to annoy you Malfoy"

"Clearly" Malfoy drawled, suppressing a smirk.

Hermione released a small smile from the corner of the room and both boys jumped when she announced it was time to get back to work. They had forgotten she was still in the room.

* * *

After the astronomy tower confession the three residents in the safe house seemed to fight a little less. Sure they still had their moments. Draco was still a prick, Harry was still having trouble letting go of the past, and Hermione still insisted she was always right. However, the atmosphere was marginally less tense than it had been when they first arrived.

Friday morning found Hermione and Draco at the kitchen table eating breakfast in a somewhat comfortable silence. Harry was still asleep and, knowing him, would most likely remain so for another hour or so.

"Granger" Draco addressed her from across the table.

"Hmm?" He got a slight lift of her eyebrows and a hummed response to show that she had heard him, but her eyes remained riveted to the mornings edition of the daily prophet.

"I'm sorry." At this point he had received her full attention as she jerked her head up and fixed him with an expression that was both shocked and confused.

"For what?" She quickly asked him, furrowing her brow.

Draco released a humor filled huff. "Well where do I begin? For everything Granger. For calling you a mudblood most of all"

Hermione flinched at the word but then, realizing in what context he was using it, her eyes widened and once again surprise overtook her features.

"You-You're apologizing? For everything?" she asked, still not able to believe her ears.

"Yes" Draco said slightly annoyed, "that's what I said isn't it?"

"Well" she replied curtly, "thank you. That means a lot. I hope that we can get along better now. Especially considering we have no idea how long we will be stuck here."

"Yes, well" Draco smirked "let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Hermione just gave him a small smile and shake of her head in return.

About a half hour later, Harry groggily entered the kitchen. He yawned while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Ahh, hello sleeping beauty. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

Draco snickered when the only response he got was Harry's middle finger. Hermione was using all her self control to contain her laughter from her seat across from Draco on the couch.

After Harry had gotten his much needed coffee he came over and sat in one of the chairs.

"So what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"Believe it or not Potter, we're reading. I believe you've heard of it? Although I know it must be a hard concept to understand" Draco drawled.

Hermione elbowed him and shook her head grinning. Harry noticed the interaction with a small smile and instead of getting annoyed with Draco's response he simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, have you found anything out yet?" Harry asked.

"Well, we decided to look toward the end of he war. Mainly how you are going to defeat Voldemort" Hermione told him.

"Yay" Harry replied sarcastically, "I can't wait."

"It won't be easy Harry" Hermione began, trying to impress upon him the seriousness of the situation. "You need to have a plan."

"I know, I know" Harry sighed.

"Well we aren't necessarily worried about you killing him" Draco said, "that'll be the easy part."

Harry rolled his eyes. Yeah the easy part all right. Piece of cake.

Draco saw the eye roll but chose to ignore it and continue on, "It's mostly the before and after parts. Like getting the opportunity to kill him and the repercussions afterwards."

"Repercussions?" Harry asked, confused.

"We don't know what effect killing Voldemort will have on you Harry. It's going to require a lot of magic. A lot more than is healthy for a normal wizard to use" Hermione explained to him.

"But I'm not normal am I?" Harry said ruefully.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "No Harry, you're not."

Harry sighed. He knew they had a long way to go until that day came. The day when he would have to face Voldemort and end it once and for all. He didn't know how it would happen, but he knew he had a long time to figure it out. It seemed he'd be stuck in this safe house for a lot longer than he'd expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am proud to say that I finished this chapter in a day and have already begun the next one! Hopefully the updates will continue to be this fast. I hope you like the chapter! Please review!**

* * *

 **The Safe House**

 _Chapter 4:_

Draco was getting agitated. Being cooped up with two Gryffindors for company was starting to test his patience. They always seemed to be so bloody happy _all_ _the time_. Granger would cheerfully ask him how he slept last night and Potter would sip his coffee and just smile at him. Just _smile_. It was so bloody annoying and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. One day, when Granger asked him again if he slept well and passed him a fresh cup of coffee, he snapped.

"Who the bloody hell _cares_ how I slept last night!" He burst out, "It's not like it'll make a difference to anyone! Why do you always have to be so damn cheerful I can't take it anymore!"

At first Hermione was startled by his outburst, but she realized that Draco had simply been cooped up for too long and needed to let out some of his pent up frustration. That surprisingly took her mind down another road, complete with Malfoy shagging her on top of the very table she was sitting at. She shook her head to quickly dislodge that thought, deciding she would question it's origin later. However, try as she might, she couldn't quite prevent the heat that rushed to her cheeks.

"I care Malfoy!" She decided to indulge him and shouted back, "it's the nice thing to say and I'm sorry if I grew up with manners!"

"Well I'm sick of it! I can't take your carefree happy attitude anymore! So stop asking me!" he shot back.

"Fine!" She screeched.

"Fine!" He snapped back.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" Harry yelled as he entered the room.

"Sorry Harry" Hermione sighed. "Did we wake you?"

"Of course you bloody well woke me!" Harry said still annoyed.

"Oh stuff it Potter, you don't need ten hours of sleep as it is" Draco snapped at him.

"What's up his arse?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "I don't like that term. However, if you must know. Malfoy and I had a slight argument that has already been resolved."

Draco huffed and retreated into the singular bathroom they had at the safe house. He got in the shower hoping to ease his thoughts and calm himself down a bit. He knew perfectly well he was being irrational but he needed someone to scream at. He needed to release all his anger and frustration this war was causing him. God he hadn't shagged anyone in so long. Back at Hogwarts, he would shag Pansy and occasionally some random girl who threw themselves at him. After all, he was a teenage boy and it was all just sex to him. However when sixth year rolled around, any and all sexual thoughts were the last things on his mind. He was much too occupied with worrying about Voldemort and his 'task'. So really, when he thought about it, it had been awhile since Draco had been able to get any form of sexual release. Unfortunately for him, the only people he had access to were Granger and Potter- neither of whom he wished to shag. I mean, he supposed Granger was good looking. She had definitely gown into a beautiful young woman, but it was _Granger_. Potter on the other hand.. well Potter was Potter, and despite Draco being bisexual, he couldn't even _begin_ to think of Potter that way.

Speaking of Potter, "Malfoy I need to piss will you hurry up! You've been in there for hours!" Harry's voice came from outside the door.

"Sod off" was Draco's short reply.

"Malfoy! I. Have. To. Piss!" He shouted louder through the door.

"Fine! Bloody hell I'll be out in a minute!"

Harry waited as Draco exited the bathroom five minutes later with a towel hung loosely around his waist. Harry stared. And stared. As soon as he realized he was staring he swung his gaze away but apparently he wasn't fast enough.

"I know I'm gorgeous Potter, but you were screaming bloody murder out here so just use the damn bathroom" Malfoy drawled, looking as victorious as ever with a smirk plastered across his face.

Harry practically flew into the bathroom and slammed the door as fast as he could. He had been checking out Malfoy. Malfoy- as in his arch rival and prick extraordinaire, but no matter how hard Harry fought it he couldn't help but realize how fucking hot Malfoy really was. He had never realized it before, but it was true. He had the features of a greek god. Pale, chiseled skin that seemed to glow and damn those eyes. They were captivating. Harry had never believed he was attracted to guys, but then again, he had never really had much time to work out his sexuality. That one kiss with Cho had been an absolute disaster and Harry's relationship with Ginny was currently at a standstill. At first, Harry had wanted to approach Hermione about his predicament, she was after all his best friend and the most level headed person Harry knew. Still, the more Harry thought about it the more he wanted to keep his revelation to himself until he knew what to do about it.

* * *

Draco noticed Harry ignoring him for the next few days. He knew though that it would pass and that he was just embarrassed. He still wasn't sure how he felt about being oggled by Harry Potter, but knew it wasn't a big deal and not to dwell on it. However, Draco was not the only one noticing Harry's avoidance. Hermione, having received no useful information from Harry himself, turned to Draco instead.

"I don't know what you're on about Granger" Draco sighed, incredibly annoyed, "I haven't noticed Potter avoiding me at all."

"That's a lie and you know it Draco." Granger had at some point taken to calling Draco by his first name. Although she did it because she was trying to be nice, it only served to irritate Draco further.

"What do you want me to say? That Potter saw me half naked and stared a little too long and now he's probably embarrassed and making a bigger deal out of it than necessary?" Apparently, Draco was so annoyed that he was willing to tell Hermione the truth in order to get rid of her.

Hermione's eyes widened while she processed what he'd said. "Well," She began slowly, "yes, I did want to know the truth. It's certainly not what I expected though" she added as an afterthought.

"Are you going to leave me alone now?" Draco asked in a hopeful tone.

"You should talk to him" was the reply he got instead.

Draco groaned "Granger. Leave it."

"No. I mean it Draco. We are living together in a small house for an indefinite amount of time. You two need to work it out" she insisted.

"If I promise to talk to him will you go away?"

Hermione huffed. "Fine. I suppose" she said as she got up and left the room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hermione announced she had a plan. "You boys should practice dueling!" she exclaimed enthusiastically over eggs and toast. "Draco I know you wouldn't admit it before, but you were totally tense and frustrated the other day. This will help release all that pent up energy!"

"There are much better ways to release pent up energy" Draco smirked. To his amusement the other two occupants in the room blushed heavily.

"As I was saying," Hermione carried on more forcefully "while you boys duel, I can be in the library. Now don't get me wrong I'll still wan't to join you two every once in a while so I don't get rusty, but I think it's a brilliant idea."

Harry laughed at Hermione's giant smile and hopeful expression. "Well when you look like that," Harry said "how could I possibly say no?"

"Oh wonderful!" Hermione squealed "you two should get started right away!

So while Hermione researched, Draco and Harry dueled in the side yard, and they only took a break when Hermione called them to the porch for lunch.

"So" she said excitedly "how was the first training session?"

"I have to say Granger, it's a great idea and it's going to be extremely beneficial for both of us" Draco told her.

"Yeah Hermione, it's brilliant." This time, when Harry smiled at her, Draco noticed it was more than just an affectionate brotherly smile. And when Hermione blushed, it was clear that she took it as more than one too.

* * *

After Granger had been harping on him for days, Draco finally decided to talk to Potter and get it over with. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. Aside from their training sessions, Potter avoided him like the plague and would not allow himself to be left alone with Draco. It wasn't like they could have the conversation in front of Granger even though it was her bloody idea. Finally he caught Harry off guard in the kitchen one morning.

"Potter!" he called to him.

"Oh uh sorry I gotta—" Harry was cut off when Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time. You are going to stop avoiding me." Draco told him.

"Avoiding you? I don't know what you're talking about" said Harry, trying desperately to lie and failing miserably.

"Don't play dumb Potter" Draco said, "it doesn't suit you. I know you're avoiding me because of the bathroom incident and if the only way to get Granger off my back and to get you to stop avoiding me is to talk about it" Draco inhaled a much needed breath, "well then that's what we'll bloody well do!"

Harry stared wide eyed at Draco after his short rant and seemed to not know what to do. Finally, after about a minute, he seemed to snap out of it. "Fine! We'll talk! Im attracted to you, alright? And I've been freaking out because you're Draco bloody Malfoy and my sworn rival since I was 11! How the fuck am I attracted to you? And since when have I even been attracted to boys?! So yes! I am avoiding you because I'm stuck in this stupid house and I can't even control —" but by that point Harry was cut off. By the last thing he'd ever expected. Draco's lips.

A lot of thoughts ran through Harry's head at that moment— _What the fuck is happening? Should I push him away? Should I kiss him back?_ But by that point Harry had realized that he was already kissing back. Then, no more than a second later, the lips were gone.

"Well don't look at me like that" Draco said defensively "I had to shut you up _somehow_."

Harry hadn't even realized he had been looking at Draco strangely, but then again, how could he not? Malfoy had just kissed him.

"Are- we- I mean- you- what was that?" Harry asked slowly, almost as if he were afraid of the answer. He was.

"Me shutting you up. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't over think it like you did with the bathroom thing. Who knows maybe that'll help you solve your sexuality crisis. Anyway, I've now fulfilled my promise to Granger so I'll be going now" Draco turned and left the room leaving a confused and dumbstruck Harry in his wake.


End file.
